


our love was made for movie screens

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M, also it's halfway like a coffeeshop au at some points but not rly, and also i'm kinda just makin everything up as i go so thanks for bein patient lol, established sanvers btw, it's mainly supercorp, monwinn off to side bein gay bros, with some sanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kara loses her job and is living with alex and maggie and it turns out they live in the same apartment building as lena luthor; who's gonna outgay who?





	1. would you please come back, help me out

**Author's Note:**

> the fic's title is from kodaline's all i want and the chapter's name is from alicks' help me out

From underneath her blanket, Kara awoke, swinging her legs off the couch to groggily get ready, feeling the imprint of her sweater against her face. Glancing at the clock she realized it was already 11.24.  _Crap, I'm gonna be late,_ she thought before remembering the reason she awoke in her sister's apartment. "How can I keep forgetting I got fired _,"_ she mumbled to herself, yawning. As she walked over to the kitchen she thought back to the portraits she still had in her car, making a mental note to bring them inside at a later point in the day.

After starting to brew some coffee, Kara sat down at the couch and put on The Real Housewives of New York to wait for Alex to wake up as it was a Sunday and neither her nor Maggie had work that day. Aside from the general pettiness each housewife was guilty of, Kara genuinely enjoyed watching the show as it offered her a different perspective into the lives of other humans. Although she had lived half of her life on Earth, it still fascinated her to see the more or less daily lives of people other than the Danvers. 

Soft footsteps padding down the hallway shook her from her thoughts and as she looked up she saw a very messy haired Maggie making her way to the kitchen. "Good morning Maggie," she smiled at the girl. "Morning," Maggie returned, stretching, "I still don't understand how you can like that show." 

"It's not that bad," Kara shrugged, getting up and walking over to the coffee machine, urging herself mentally not to drink directly from the coffee pot as she was accustomed to doing. As she got two mugs out from the cupboard her thoughts wandered to her artworks still in her car and figured that as she pretty much had time to kill she'd she to it to find a place for them. "Hey, um, Maggie," she stuttered out, immediately feeling nervous as she spoke, and even more so when Maggie raised an eyebrow at her, "Would i-it be alright if I kept a few paintings here in the meantime, y'know until I find another place to keep them?" 

Although Kara had heard lots about Maggie from Alex and had actually met Maggie prior to Kara moving in, she still felt rather nervous around her. Especially now that she was staying with them after losing her crappy job due to a hiccup in alternating between being Supergirl, an artist, and working a minimum wage job.  

"Of course you can, do you want some help bringing them up?" Maggie offered, pouring coffee into both hers and Kara's mugs. "Oh no it's fine, thank you though," Kara smiled, taking a sip from her coffee. As soon as she finished hers, Kara put the mug in the sink and exited the apartment, descending down the winding stairs.

Kara's paintings were always on the larger side, making it difficult to grab several of them at a time, but of course, she managed, albeit awkwardly. As she begins to walk up the stairs again, a woman is walking down, which complicates things because for one, the paintings really are of a considerable size and leave little room in the staircase for other people, even on their side. Meeting the woman's gaze, Kara's hands begin to slip as she gapes at her; she's beautiful. Her eyes are a deep green but hold a certain tenderness as Kara unabashedly stares at her, but as she walks, the portraits slip from her grasp, all but tumbling down the stairs. Torn from her thoughts, Kara nearly stumbles as she retrieves the fallen canvases. 

"Oh my goodness, let me help you with that," the woman hurriedly reaches for the paintings, handling them as best she could given their size, and hands them to Kara. "Thanks," she nervously laughed, "I guess I was zoning out." The woman chuckled and gave a look of disbelief of sorts, "It's no problem.." she left the sentence to hang in the air, asking for her name. 

"Oh! Kara, my name's Kara, Kara Danvers," she rushed, extending one hand while battling with the portraits in the other. "Kara.." she said thoughtfully, shaking her hand firmly, "Lena, it's nice to meet you," Almost in incredulity, Kara gazed at her, "Lena Luthor, Lex's sister?" Kara didn't fail to notice how Lena almost winced at her words, yet nodded, giving a dry smile, "Yeah, that's me." They stood in awkward silence for a moment or two before Kara hesitantly spoke, "So um, I'll see you around? I'm gonna be staying in apartment 4C for a while if you ever need anything! Thanks a lot for helping me out and stuff." Lena found Kara's nervousness endearing, if not downright adorable, allowing a small smile to grace her lips, "I'll look forward to it." 


	2. my heart goes bum bum bum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically just subtle gay before the gay sharknado that will probably ensue in the next few chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from flatsound's my heart goes bum bum bum lol  
> also no real plot just yet

Kara sat, her knees tucked into her chest, and focused on the gentle breeze, trying to let the stress from the day slip away and melt between the cars zipping about underneath. She'd always liked sitting on roofs as it helped her clear her mind when she had rough days; the thought of just being insignificant for the moment was comforting, especially given the burden her powers warranted. From a young age, she got into the habit of doing so, even with the Danvers, whom respected her occasional need for room to breathe. The Danvers also took into account the fact that if Kara invited someone onto the roof with her, that she held that person very dear. Naturally, Kara often spent nights talking to Alex and ranting about whatever would bug her while Alex listened and offered advice, and vice versa.

Drawn from her thoughts by the honking of a car horn in the streets below, Kara thought to how much time had passed and decided it was due time she return to the apartment, lest Alex begin to worry. Making her way to the fire escape she used to get onto the roof of the apartment building, she gave a final glance to the impatient traffic. Making her way down, she stopped to admire the flowers lining the stairs and on the rails. 

"Nice to see you a again," a voice behind her chuckled, prompting her to swiftly turn around to see none other than Lena Luthor from her apartment window, elbows propped on the windowsill. "Oh, h-hi! Sorry for.. this," she made a face furrowing her brow, looking to Lena, who seemed amused if not endeared by Kara's general awkwardness and kind demeanor. "I didn't know you were the one growing these," Kara quickly said, her gaze barely leaving Lena's as she gestured to the plants, "They're very pretty, is this by any chance a lamb's ear plant?" 

"Oh yes, it is, it was a killer finding the seeds but they're fairly easy to tend to," looked to them, a smile gracing her lips as she turned back to Kara, "Hey, by any chance would you like some tea? I was just brewing some." 

"If it's no bother then that sounds nice, t-that sounds good," Kara stuttered, a bit taken aback by Lena's offer but nonetheless happy. "Come on in," Lena smiled, making a gesture for Kara to come inside while she walked over the kitchen, "Do you take your tea with cream, any sugar?" 

"Just a teaspoon of sugar," Kara said, sitting down at a chair in the dining room, "Thank you very much, by the way." Lena placed two cups on the table, sitting down, "It's no problem really," she lightly laughed as the steam from the hot tea fogged up Kara's glasses. 

 

"Also just out of curiosity, do you hang out in the fire escape a lot?" Lena asked, taking a sip of her tea. Kara chuckled, messing with the tea bag in her drink, "Not really, I just use it to get to the roof."  Lena nodded, acknowledging the fact that Kara raised more questions than she really answered, but she let it be.

Kara took a sip from her tea, "Mm, this tea is good, what kind is it?" "Spiced Chai," Lena noted, reading the label, "I never really pay attention to the kind I get." To that, Kara raised a brow, prompting Lena to explain, "I go off of recommendations from this place, it's called the Grind House, if I remember correctly." Again, Kara was notably confused which Lena found adorable and very attractive. 

"It's a coffee shop," Lena explained, giving an airy laugh. "I'll take you there sometime, if you'd like," she offered, finishing the last of her tea. Kara looked down, smiling as a light blush reached her cheeks, "I think I might like that." 

"Glad to hear it," Lena smiled, getting up to set the mug in the sink. As her eyes followed Lena, Kara couldn't help but let her eyes fall on the way her white button-up was loosely draped about her body, accentuating the fullness of her figure. Torn once more from her thoughts, Kara felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and knew immediately it must have been Alex. "Sorry, I've got to take this," Kara excused herself, getting up and answering the call. 

"Hey just checking up on you, hope you're not too bored in the apartment," Alex said, prompting Kara to remember that Alex had work today. Kara smiled to herself, "I'm making the best of it," she said letting her gaze roam to Lena once more. "Glad to hear it," Kara could practically hear Alex's smile, "I'll be picking up take out on the way home so don't worry about making anything, by the way." Briefly forgetting that Alex couldn't see her, Kara nodded, before saying, "If you're going to Chinese place please pick up some-" "Potstickers, I know Kara," Alex chuckled, "Hey, I gotta go, I'll see you later, okay? Love you." "Love you!" Kara answered, hanging up. 

Lena raised a brow at Kara, and if Kara didn't know any better, she'd have thought Lena looked a little jealous. "My sister," Kara explained, putting her phone back in her pocket. "So, I should probably get going, but thanks a lot for the tea!" Kara smiled, beginning to walk towards the window. "No problem," Lena said, putting Kara's mug in the sink as well, "I hope you'll take me up on that offer." "Scout's honor," Kara saluted jokingly, before exiting the apartment.

As she descended she thought to herself,  _Okay she was asking me out right? Or is that just me...._ but bit her lip nonetheless, feeling a blush creep up onto her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thnks a bunch for reading lov u <3  
> also u guys have no idea how much i wanted to write "take a fuckin sip babes" during this whole thing


	3. whenever you're ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which lena's forward, sanvers is sleepy, and cadmus is an evil cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from natalie taylor's surrender

Even before Alex reached the door to her apartment, she could hear muffled yells and shouts from beyond it. Halting to listen closer, she heard Maggie exclaim, "Oh come on! He should have made that!"

"Please, he couldn't have made that if it was a soccer net," Kara scoffs, as the front door opens and Alex arrives, Chinese food in hand, smiling. "Food's here," she states, feeling her heart swell at the sight of her two favorite people in the world enjoying each other's company as she sets the takeout down on the kitchen counter. 

"I'm starving," Kara said, dramatically rubbing her stomach as she walked over to the kitchen, where Alex wordlessly shook her head and passed her the food she'd ordered. "Thanks a lot by the way, Alex," Kara said around a mouthful of food. "Don't talk with your mouth open," Alex teased, which prompted Kara to stick her tongue out at her. 

"Thanks for the food, babe," Maggie said, planting a soft kiss on Alex's lips before reaching for the bag of takeout. Alex was left with a lingering sensation that each kiss warranted; she didn't think she would ever get tired of Maggie's infinite tenderness for her. Sure, she liked when she took charge and established dominance, both on the field and in the bedroom, but her softness and affection for her made her feel like she'd just found the reason stars were birthed and she didn't intend on taking that for granted. 

As both Maggie and Kara sat back down the couch, resuming their hockey watching ritual (that she never understood but loved nonetheless) Alex grabbed her food and sat next to Maggie, with Kara on Maggie's other side.

Not even a third of into it, both Alex and Maggie had fallen asleep. Alex, she could understand as she'd never been too fond of watching any sports events, but it wasn't something Maggie would be prone to do. If Kara was being completely honest, she'd say that she thinks Alex's relationship with Maggie is the most adorable thing she'd seen in a while, but as she likes to mess with her sister, she only voiced her thoughts when they weren't joking about. 

Taking out her phone, Kara snapped a picture, to tease them both about at a later time. 

About halfway through the game, Kara heard a gentle rapping at the door, puzzled by it, she used her x-ray vision in order to see through it. Beyond the door was Lena, which made her think back to last week when she'd had coffee with her. 

Smiling at the memory, Kara rushed to the door, opening it. "Hey," Kara smiled, standing beside the door as Lena came into view. 

"Hi! Sorry for showing up uninvited and all, but I was just remembering that that coffee place I invited you to is remodeling, so I wanted to see if you wanted to watch a movie?" Lena was noticeably nervous, searching Kara's eyes for any indication of discomfort, because after all they'd only known each other for a short period of time, and Lena didn't want to mess it up.

"Oh you're fine, don't worry," Kara reassured her, before sheepishly looking to the floor "I would love to watch a movie with you." 

"Any movie coming out that you'd like to see?" Lena said, trying to get a good feel for the theater to go to. Kara gave her a pensive look, trying to think back to any movie trailers that she liked in the past month or so. 

"Actually I don't think there is one," she furrowed her brows, "Is there one you want to see?" Lena smiled at the blonde woman's adorable scrunched up face when she tried to remember something, "Oh, I'm good with anything honestly. If you'd like we could just go to my place and find something on Netflix?" 

"That sounds great," Kara beamed, before glancing back to the still asleep couple on the couch. "If you'll give me a sec, I'm gonna write a note to say that I'm out," Kara said, gesturing behind her.  

Lena nodded, already thinking to good movies or shows they could watch. 

As Kara stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her, she suddenly felt very shy, just at the idea of watching a movie with Lena. "So do you have any shows you like?" Lena said, interrupting Kara's train of thought. "Oh um, I like the Real Housewives of New York City?" she shrugged, "But you must think that's lame, so I don't really know." 

"Nono, I don't think it's lame" Lena gave a light chuckle, "I actually really like them too, they're pretty entertaining. Housewives it is." 

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached Lena's apartment. As Lena opened the door, Kara noted a cat on the couch she hadn't noticed before as she walked inside. "By the way, I'm sorry for not telling you which apartment I'm in last time," Lena apologized, closing the door behind them. "Oh you're good, I did kinda just show up on your fire escape," she snorted. 

Kara sat down next to the black and white spotted cat, extending her hand to stroke it, "She's very cute, what's her name?" 

"Cadmus, my mother gave me her as a gift," Lena said, almost like an afterthought as she entered the kitchen. "Do you want to make some popcorn or something?"

"Oh! Sure, if it's not a problem," Kara said, as Cadmus bit her hand. It didn't hurt much other than her feelings, she had always been good with pets, even ones that were infamous for being a little aggressive. 

As Kara thought to ways she could win Cadmus' affection, Lena retrieved the now ready popcorn from the microwave before sitting on the couch as well, picking up the control. 

Between sharing comments on each individual housewife and eating popcorn, they became increasingly more comfortable in each other's company. As the second episode finished, Kara and Lena both noted that they were right next to each other, thighs touching which was not necessarily anything big, but for Kara whom had really next to no experience dating or being intimate with anybody really, it was enough to make a slight blush touch her cheeks. 

After about halfway through, Kara's thought began to roam as she became a little worried that Lena would notice her blush, or that she would think that she was weird for sitting so close to her. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Lena inquired, placing her hand on Kara's forehead, "Is it too hot in here?" Lena's worried demeanor only proved to make Kara blush a deeper red and to laugh nervously, "I'm fine! I'm great, all fine and dandy here."   


"Kara," Lena deadpanned, "What's wrong?" The blonde sighed as she looked Lena in the eyes, "I don't really know? I'm just a little nervous that this is going too fast or that I'm reading into things too much." 

Lena looked at her tenderly, "It's okay, I understand, we can always go slower if you need us to. The last thing I would want is to make you uncomfortable." 

Kara nodded, "I'm sorry, just I'm kinda new to this, thanks for understanding." 

"No need to apologize, it's alright," Lena reassured her, "How long have you been out?" 

"It's not that really, I'm just new to the whole dating thing.." she admitted, "I've always known that I was bi, I just never really dated someone until recently."  


Lena nodded, "Well that's alright, we can just spend some time getting to know each other before we say we're dating."

"That sounds nice," Kara said, feeling relieved that Lena was so understanding, "Thanks a lot for understanding.

Catching a glimpse of Lena's watch, Kara realized how much time she'd spent out, "Oh gosh is it already 9? I should probably get going." Lena smiled, getting up, "Thanks for being honest with me, and thanks for coming over."

"Pleasure's all mine, really," Kara grinned, getting up as well, pulling Lena into a hug. "Thank you so much for tonight, I hope it won't be the last time," the brunette said, wrapping her arms around Kara. 

"I hope not either," the reporter smiled, letting go, and walking to the door, "Have a good rest of your night, Lena."

"You too, Kara," the CEO said, closing the door once Kara walked out into the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters has sanvers?? wow also posting might become more irregular due to personal issues and as always thank you guys so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lmao i'm just kinda getting a feel for how things are gonna end up going lov u  
> also my tumblr is @lexadeservedbettr


End file.
